comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
John Silvercloud
Forge is a Mutant with the ability to create anything he can think of and a current member of the X-Men. Early Life Born Paul London, Forge was raised in Dallas, Texas with his older brother Daniel London, by parents James London and Lisa Phillips and Cheyenne Indian grandfather Naze. Forge developed considerable mystical powers as a result of the training his grandfather Naze gave him. At puberty, his older brother died in a car accident and his mutant powers manifested. This consisted of him being able to understand any mechanical device and the ability to create one as long as he could imagine it. Shortly after graduating from high school, he went to college at The University of Texas at Austin to pursue a career in inventing. A few years later, Paul began to despise college, but before he had the chance to dropout, he was kicked out for "cheating" after some of class mates found out about his mutant abilities and reported it to their Professor. Forge then returned home and continued to invent things, shortly thereafter his grandfather died from an apparent stroke. X-Men After his grandfather's death, Forge became determined to invent something "that would sell". Following months of failed inventions, Forge was finally able to come up with an invention that got him to reach the finals in the New York State Invention Convention. Upon visiting New York, Forge ran into the X-Men Ororo Munroe, ? and ? at a nightclub. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Forge is a level 2 Mutant. Powers Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Forge to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. Abilities * Expert Fighter: Forge is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training from his father, Lou Phillips, who is a government operative. He has also honed himself through combat training with the X-Men's Danger Room. * Skilled Technician: Due in large part to his mutant abilities, Forge has a lot of expertise in science and technology and has created fantastic futuristic devices, including many updates to the Danger Room, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiberoptic systems. Forge has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird for a long time. * Native American Sorcery: Forge has learned extensive knowledge of Native American magic from his father, but he has not used these abilities in years. Relationships *''Relationships'': Forge/Relationships *''Family'': Forge/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes Cheyenne Indian, Mexican Links * Forge's Gallery * Forge's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Green Eyes